


Sleepy Prayers

by lightsgodown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsgodown/pseuds/lightsgodown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas can always hear Dean. Even when Dean doesn't know he's saying anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Prayers

Cas sat on the bench quietly, hands folded in front of him, watching the bees drink from the blooms all around him. It was late, peaceful, and softly lit by the moon overhead. Curious, then, that the bees should be out working at this hour. He wondered at it, but the question faded as he watched. A Japanese garden, he supposed, was always a workplace for the insects.

His silence was disturbed by a distant sound, as though someone were speaking to him through a pane of glass. Dean’s voice floated through his thoughts and shook him from his reverie. Cas tilted his head a little closer to the sound, even though it wasn’t really coming from anywhere. Instinct, maybe.

Dean’s voice was quiet, gruff. His sleepy voice. Cas’s lips quirked a little - his hunter was either asleep or barely awake. His fingers twitched, a desire to wing his way down from this garden to Dean’s side filling him to the brim and threatening to spill over. But he couldn’t. Not yet. 

So he settled for the next best thing: Cas slipped into Dean’s sleeping mind. 

Dean’s dream smelled strongly of booze and cigarettes. Sticky sweet beer suddenly coated Cas’s fingers, which he supposed he’d just spilled over the table. His head felt strange - fuzzy and out of focus. His thoughts were different than they’d been a moment ago. It was as if he had jumped into Dean’s dream-version of himself. 

Cas didn’t mind too much. Warm alcohol seeped into his veins and a smile ghosted over his lips. He and Dean were at a bar. Dim lights flickered over their heads. Country music piped through tinny speakers. Pool balls cracked on the table in one corner. Laughter split the air from a particularly intoxicated girl a few seats down from them.

Cas sat on Dean’s left side. Dean wore his standard plaid button-down and clunky boots. Sam’s necklace dangled between the open buttons. He lifted a beer to this mouth and swallowed deeply. Cas watched from the corner of his eye, trying not to be obvious about it. Dean smirked at the bartender and signaled for her to give Cas another drink. She filled his glass with whiskey and then left.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the drunk girl suddenly by Cas’s side. She reeked of alcohol and some cheap, overpowering perfume. Cas leaned away a little on instinct, longing for the scent of Dean’s musk in his nose instead.

The girl was insistent though, leaning forward to intentionally display cleavage. She laid one hand on Castiel’s upper arm, gripping too tightly. “Hi,” she slurred, batting her eyelashes in the ridiculous way human girls did in an attempt to be attractive.

Cas felt Dean stiffen beside him, heard the little intake of breath that always came before a snarky comment. Under the bar, Cas moved the hand that was closest to Dean from his leg and placed it gingerly on Dean’s knee. A silent plea to keep calm.

“Whaaaaaat’s your name?” the girl said. She leaned in closer to Cas - too close.

He stood up suddenly, edging away from the girl without a word, and walked out of the bar. Dean followed him outside and into the Impala. Cas climbed in ungracefully and was surprised when Dean slid into the backseat with him. This was something Dean never did.

He leaned in close, much like the girl moments before, but Cas didn’t object this time. He smelled like beer and musk, a heady scent that Cas breathed in deeply. 

“Dean,” Cas said softly, trying to meet his green eyes.

Dean growled in response. “Don’t like that girl.” His lips traveled a little closer. Cas could feel his breath fanning out over his neck.

“Dean, it was nothing..”

Dean whispered something, an annoyed noise. Before Cas could work out what he’d said, Dean’s lips were on his own, kissing him hard.

Cas gasped and opened his eyes, breath caught in his throat. The garden surrounded him again. The muffled sounds of the bar were gone, the sticky feeling of beer vanished from his fingertips, the feeling of Dean’s kiss barely there, a ghost of muscle memory.

But the smell of Dean was still in Cas’s nose. He breathed in deeply and pushed his fingers through his hair, allowing his eyes to flutter shut and recall Dean’s dream.

“ _Mine_.” Yes, that was the word he’d said.

Fierce longing tore through Castiel’s body, so intense he felt it in the tips of his wings. His body was alive, on fire, every nerve a tiny, open flame that seared him straight through.

Oh, he missed his hunter.


End file.
